


A Good Look

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael is here for trial prep, but Sonny answers the door mostly naked. Whoops.





	A Good Look

"Where the fuck are your clothes?" Rafael asks when Carisi opens the door. 

It is not, perhaps, his best reaction, but Rafael feels like this is a 'grade on a curve' situation because he's at Carisi's apartment on a Saturday for trail prep, and Carisi just opened the door wearing a pair of incredibly small boxer briefs. 

"Huh?" Carisi says because _of course_ that's what he says. He glances down at himself, then looks at Rafael again. "It's laundry day."

Rafael waits for him to say something else. He doesn't. "Did you put every stitch of clothing you own into the washing machine?" he asks.

"Of course not. You're early."

"I'm not," Rafael replies. He is, in fact, ten minutes late. "Please let me inside before your neighbors think I'm paying you for the view."

"What?" Carisi looks down at himself again, and Rafael can't help but take a second look himself. There's a _lot_ to see. Carisi's shoulders and biceps and chest are well-defined. His stomach is flat. The boxer briefs are black and very small, hitting just under Carisi's well-defined hip muscles and ending at the very tops of his thighs. His legs are strong. 

Everything about this is unfair. Rafael is here for trial prep, not a free show, and he really, really does not need to be distracted by the free show, but he can't help himself. Carisi has been unintentionally ruining him with the vests and rolled cuffs for a good six months. Actually seeing what's under Carisi's suits is devastating in its power to make his dick incredibly happy.

There's a loud buzz from inside the apartment. Sonny looks over his shoulder. "Oh, that's the washer. Come on in, Counselor." He leaves the door open as he walks away.

Rafael steps inside and closes the door behind him, throwing the lock out of habit. He glances around. He's standing in the standard kitchen-living-room-breakfast nook of so many apartments. There are bookshelves along every wall, a couch that has seen better days but looks comfortable, and a small dining table covered in textbooks and legal pads that has been cleared on one side. Rafael sets his case file on the cleared space and glances around, tracking Carisi by sound.

There's a nook built into the hallway, and in the nook, a front-loading washer and dryer. Carisi is bent over the washer, boxer briefs tight against the curve of his ass as he moves clothes from the washer to the dryer. Rafael tries to swallow the needy noise he makes at the sight, but Carisi jumps and turns, and Rafael knows he heard it. 

Carisi eyes Rafael for a moment. "See something you like, Counselor?"

Rafael doesn't answer right away, but he doesn't break eye contact. Carisi leans back against the washer and adjusts his stance so his hips jut forward and the outline of his dick in his underwear can't be ignored. "I'm ten minutes late," Rafael says. "And I think you knew that."

"Did I?" Carisi asks. 

Rafael takes his time appreciating the view. "Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit."

Sonny trails a thumb along the waistband of his boxer briefs. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Rafael snorts, and he's charmed when Sonny flashes him a quick, promising smile. "Right."

Sonny meets his gaze squarely, slowly licking the corner of his mouth as Rafael watches. He half-turns and closes the dryer, then stretches to push the start button. "You watch me a lot," Sonny says over his shoulder. 

"There's a lot to watch," Rafael replies. He takes a step closer. 

"Feel the same about you," Sonny says, and he looks Rafael over. "Casual looks good on you."

"Everything looks good on me."

"I'll look good on you," Sonny says. 

Rafael can't help his laugh. "Really?" he asks.

Sonny doesn't look ashamed. "I'm just making sure you know where I want this to go," he says lightly. He reaches out and grabs Rafael's arm, pulling Rafael closer slowly. "Any objections?"

"My jeans are feeling pretty tight."

Sonny chuckles and strokes his fingers over Rafael's belt. "Well, you're overdressed anyway."

"Kiss me," Rafael says. 

Sonny does, dipping down and cupping Rafael's face in both hands. He kisses with an unrestrained enthusiasm, like he's never kissed anyone before but has also enjoyed kissing many people before. Rafael has to grab Sonny's wrists to keep from swooning forward. He feels like he's the absolute center of Sonny's attention, and it feels good. 

"Take off your jeans," Sonny says against Rafael's mouth. "I want to suck your dick."

Rafael groans and undoes his belt, then opens his jeans. Before he can push them down, Sonny drops to his knees and yanks them out of the way. Rafael teeters and puts his hands on the washer and dryer so he doesn't trip forward. He looks down and watches Sonny pull his dick out of his underwear.

"Fuck," Sonny murmurs. He kisses the head softly, then looks up at Rafael. "Anything I should avoid?"

"No teeth," Rafael replies. 

"Sure," Sonny says. He looks at Rafael's dick again, stroking it a few times. "Fuck, but I've been thinking about this."

Rafael tilts his hips forward a little, the tip of his dick brushing Sonny's lips. "Oh, yeah?"

Sonny glances at him as he slides his free hand down into his boxer briefs. "I've been looking too, Counselor. It's a good fucking view." He sticks out his tongue and licks Rafael's dick into his mouth. 

Rafael shivers and gasps and is afraid to watch. He's so keyed up, he's sure he'll come instantly if he actually witnesses Sonny sucking his dick. He stares at Sonny's hand in his underwear instead. Watches the way his forearm shifts as he jerks himself off in the same rhythm he's sucking Rafael's dick. Rafael clenches his hands on the washer and dryer and fights the urge to thrust his hips. 

Sonny bobs up and down, sucking hard on Rafael's dick and stroking his tongue on the length. He moans in pleasure as he presses forward, taking most of Rafael's length. 

"Shit," Rafael gasps, going up on his toes when Sonny fondles his balls. "Fuck. Shit." Sonny tugs his balls lightly, and Rafael groans and feels a shiver slide up his legs. "I'm gonna--"

Sonny slides off until only the head of Rafael's dick is in his mouth. He teases the flare with his tongue and jerks himself off harder. His mouth goes slack around Rafael's dick, and Rafael realizes that Sonny's coming in his own hand. 

"Jesus," Rafael grits out, and he bats Sonny's hand away to jerk himself off into Sonny's mouth. He comes with a shout as Sonny licks lazily at his slit. 

Sonny swallows, then lets Rafael's dick slip from his lips. He leans back against the dryer and groans as he takes his hand out of his underwear and wipes it across his chest. "I need a shower," he says, looking at Rafael through half-closed eyes. "You're welcome to join me."

Rafael considers the case file on the table as he stares at Sonny's mouth and imagines kissing him under the shower spray. "Lead the way," he says, holding out a hand to help Sonny up. "But you have to at least put on a shirt after so I don't get distracted again."

Sonny chuckles and clasps Rafael's hand, pulling himself off the floor. "Oh, we'll see about that," he says. "Distracted you plenty when I was fully dressed, apparently."

"I could say the same to you," Rafael replies as Sonny pulls him towards the bathroom. 

"There's a lot to get distracted by," Sonny says as he turns on the shower. "It's fun."

"It is," Rafael agrees as he pulls his shirt over his head and kicks off his shoes and jeans and underwear. By the time he's naked, Sonny's already under the spray, his boxer briefs a tiny black puddle on the floor. Rafael promises himself they'll spend at least an hour on prep before he straddles Sonny and demands to be kissed again. 

At his first glance of Sonny naked and wet under the spray, he edits the promise to forty-five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, I can write porn without pages of feelings. Neat!


End file.
